narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagekenin- a Roleplay Part II
Kagekenin- a Roleplay Part I- Part 1 The Sealing Meanwhile, miles away from the commotion, Kagekenin had gathered via the Lit Apparition Technique (except for the three that arrived in person). Gensho dropped Naruto on the ground and summoned and enormous gate with ten pillars on it. Each member got on a pillar and formed a hand seal. "This jutsu will take about two days to finish." Gensho said. He then shouted, "Illusionary Dragons: Ten Consuming Seals!!!" Out of the gate came ten blue dragons that struck Naruto, thus beginning the ritual. Find the Kagekenin As Ryun's group and Seireitou's group leaped through the forest, Ryun explained his plan. "No doubt, they have a defense around their base, so here is the plan. Seireitou, your group will search the woods for the tags that go to a Five Seal Barrier, my team will find the base and infiltrate. You guy's then join with us to rescue Naruto. Any questions?" "No prob, lets move out!" said seireitou as his group left. Search for the 4 seals Seireitou used his Byakugan to track 4 seals. "Okay, we'll split up and find the seals, watch out for traps" said seireitou as they split. Seireitou's Point of View Seireitou found one of the seals. "There it is, but, it might be like akatsuki's, so..." he said as he dispelled a Clone at 2% of power to remove the seal. A clone of that clone appeared and seireitou destroyed it with Chidori. "Heh, these guys are so preditible" said seireitou as he went to find the other two. Byakko's Point of View Byakko found one of the seals and threw a kunai infused with a powerful Kido to disable the trap inside the seal and carefully removed it, revealing no clone. "Huh, these guys arent so great after all, using tricks like this" said Byakko as he left to find seireitou. Rikka's Point of View Rikka found it and used her roses to shred it to peices, without touching it for the trap to go off. The fourth seal They grouped up and found the last seal. Seireitou and Byakko both disabled it and picked it off, but the trap sprung anyway, revealing Byakko as the clone. Byakko and Seireitou went into Bankai as did the clone but two were better and easily oversame the clone. "No sweat!" said seireitou releasing his Bankai, as did Byakko. "Good, thats all 4, now, lets go meet with Ryun" said Rikka The group went to meet Ryun's group at the Kagekenin hideout. The Sealing: Part 2 The sealing was halfway through and Naruto was beginning to die. Gensho smiled, "Almost done" The Kagekenin's Base Ryun's group arrived at the base and removed the seal on the cave door. "We'll have to wait for Seireitou's group to finish before we can enter." he said. Part 2 Seireitou's group arrived. "Ryun, all 4 seals are gone, now.... lets get naruto" said seireitou as he drew his sword. Infiltration The sealing ended and Gensho dispelled the enormous gate. Naruto dropped dead and Gensho approached Thorn and Morag. "You two have three missions left. Do not fail." he said and then he teleported away. Morag and Thorn went towards the front of the base and waited. Infiltration pt 2 Ryun's arm sparked with electricity as he used Raitama to destroy the entrance of the base. ---- Note: Seireitou, please lead Thorn away and have your group fight him. After you fight him for awhile, I will allow you to kill him. My group will fight Morag. ---- Infiltration pt 3 Both groups arrive inside the cave and there lay naruot, dead, and the two kagekenin smiled at their arrival. Litle did they know, Byakko implanted a jutsu in the cave before they entered. "Give us naruto back!!" yelled Ryun "Oh, the corpse, you can take him!" Thorn said laughing At that moment, the cave exploded, separting Thorn and Morag. Seireitou, in the confusion, used shadow possession on Thorn. "Heh, lets go for a walk, you and me" said seireitou as he led Thorn away from the area and Byakko and Rikka followed. Seireitou's Group vs Thorn They arrived in a forest area, outside the cave, about 3 miles away. Seireitou released his shadow and Byakko drew Hakurei "Seireitou, this guy is all mine" said Byakko as he walked towards Thorn. "Hehe, so your the first to die then" said thorn Part 2 Thorn tapped his wrists, and via the Summoning Technique: Blade Creation, summoned to enormous carving blades. Thorn then used the Silent Homicide Technique on Byakko. Part 3 Byakko dodged all the weapons thrown at him and when Thorn came at him with Silent Homicide Technique, Byakko a unknown jutsu to crush the jutsu. Byakko disappeared then reappeared right behind Thorn with Hakurei, still in its sealed state, right next to Thorn's neck. "Now do you see who you are dealing with, the leader of Ashiki, Byakko Kurohitsugi, nice to meet you" he said pointing his sword at thorn's neck. Part 4 Thorn smiled as Byakko was trapped by an encampment of water. He then swung his carving swords around and cut off one of Byakko's arms. Part 5 However, it was nothing more then a trick of light, and the real Byakko appeared in front of him. "You still dont get my power, do you, i trained under Yhvh along with my former colleage, Hikaru Kurosaki, you cannot beat me, Kagekenin. Byakko activated his shikai and used Rainbow Refraction!, a large energy, rainbow colored, was shot at Thorn. Part 6 Thorn smiled, he was obviously beaten. He removed his cloak revealing thousands of explosive tags. "KATSU!!!" he yelled as he detonated himself causing a nuke sized explosion. Part 7 "Damn it, he's trying to escape, get him!" yelled Byakko as the group frantically looked around for Thorn. Ryun's group vs Morag Ryun activated his Sharingan, drew Tentouken and charged at Morag. Seireitou Uchiha activated his Cursed Seal to the first level and Luke prepared a Rasengan. Ryun struck the ground with Raitama causing Morag to leap away. Morag also was forced to dodge Luke's Rasengan and could barely dodge Seireitou Uchiha's Chidori. "So you've made it impossible for me to do my shadow moves eh?" Morag said. At that moment Ryun and his group witnessed the explosion. It was a distraction that allowed Morag to escape... Victory and Retreat Thorn was dead, however Ryun appeared, "Morag got away in the explosion." he informed Seireitou. "Well, thats one down, 9 to go" said seireitou as he sheathed his blade. "So, whats the plan now?" said Byakko In The Shadows A pair of green eyes watched the battle in the shadows. Echo flickered away before he could be noticed and caught up with Morag. "Thorn is dead. Unless you want them to find and kill you too, I suggest you allow my assistance." Morag nodded and the two vanished. A Plan Ryun thought a moment. "Well, judging by the way they went..." Ryun thought a moment, "I have an informant in Kumogakure. We'll go there and see if he has any information." Meanwhile... Morag and Echo walked to the border of the Land of Fire. He turned to Echo. "I have to contact the leader once we reach my camp in the Land of Lightning." he said. Echo nodded and they continued on. Back in the Hidden Leaf Kakashi was distressed. He was worried that Naruto was in real trouble. He had already sent Toshiro to confront the Kagekenin, but he didn't respond yet. He then decided to call Renji and Sora to go find Ryun and Seireitou. The Secret of Naruto's power "Renji, do you think my dad is ok?" asked a nervous Sora. "Well, Sora," said Renji. "I'm not sure." "OK," said Sora. He then looked to the sky. "I know that, even if my dad is killed by these people, he won't really die." Renji was confused, "Whaddyou mean?" Sora smiled and said, "Yokoshikon! Come on! We're going to save dad!" Renji then looked at a roof that was near. He saw the Nine Tailed Fox spirit standing on the roof. He then saw it jump down right next to Sora. Renji then realized what Sora meant. "That's right! The Kagekenin still think Naruto still has the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in him! Teh, they're just wasting their time." Renji then cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let's go beat the crap out of these guys." "Right!" said Sora. Meeting with the Leader Morag and Echo came to a mountain overlooking Kumogakure. He formed one seal and activated the Lit Apparition Technique. Viper Uchiha appeared and spoke. "We have sealed the Nine Tails, though, it was only the Yang Chakra. The Yin Chakra will be coming soon though. I am mobilizing a new team. This new team will get KyuubiTaishou for me, and then we'll prepare for the first unsealing ritual." he said. "Unsealing ritual?" asked Morag, confused. "Yes, you see, we have the Nine Tails. Now we need the Nine Tailed Blade. To unseal a fraction of the Spirit Beast we need both beast a beast sword. Then once we get Saitatsu and Soul Edge we'll use them to even out the chakra distribution." Viper replied. Morag nodded and, with Echo, went into a cave on the side of the mountain. Category:Fanon Story